Au Plaisir d'Aimer
by Sevy Snape
Summary: Slash HPDM. Comment agrémenter un dîner au restaurant. Recette du chef Harry Potter.


**Auteur : Sevy Snape**

**Correctrice : Agatha Brume**

**Disclaimer : **Pour changer... rien à moi... blabla... tout à JKR... blabla...

**Résumé : **Comment agrémenter un dîner au restaurant. Recette du chef Harry Potter.

**Warning : **Slash HP / DM

**NdA : **Voilà, il est enfin là, cet OS. Je suis mitigé quand à l'affection que je lui porte. Il est sucré et doucereux.

Suis-je vraiment capable d'écrire ce genre d'Opuscules Sucrés (Ces deux mots qui promettent tant de choses appartiennent à Galouz, alors rendons lui ce qui lui appartient de plein droit et profitez-en pour aller lire ce qu'elle y cache. Vous trouverez un lien dans la Bio d'Agatha. C'était juste notre clin d'oeil pour un auteur que nous aimons beaucoup).

L'idée était là, les mots semblaient l'être et ... juste un grand merci à Elle, ma douce bêta parce que sinon cela n'aurai jamais fait plus de quelques lignes ...

Je crois que je vais revenir à un style que j'affectionne beaucoup plus et Tagada aussi.

Une petite review serait la bien venue pour nous donner votre avis.

Notre coeur est fragile alors même dans la critique, soyez doux ...

* * *

**Au Plaisir d'Aimer**

Je passe très régulièrement devant ce restaurant ... parfois je fais même des détours, rien que pour le voir. Il m'attire, me donne envie d'y pénétrer. Rien que son nom incite à la rêverie, "Aux plaisirs des mets". Tout un programme ...

Finalement, un jour que rien ne distinguait des autres, je me suis décidé à entrer et qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise devant l'agencement des lieux. Chacune des tables était entourée de plantes vertes, ce qui permettait une intimité quasi-totale vis-à-vis des autres clients. Une lumière tamisée complétait l'ambiance enchanteresse.

Après de longues tergiversations, je fis une réservation. Je souhaitais t'y emmener pour une soirée que j'espérais inoubliable. Elle le fut et restera graver dans ma mémoire. Je n'ai besoin d'aucun artifice pour que mes souvenirs ressurgissent.

**_Flash back_**

Tu ne sais pas où nous allons ni ce qui va se passer et cette situation excite ton imagination. Tu essayes par tous les moyens de me faire parler, tour à tour, tendre, câlin, sulfureux, boudeur, menaçant quand tu t'aperçois que rien ni fait. J'aime voir ces différentes émotions se manifester à travers ton corps, ton regard. Ces multiples facettes de ta personnalité que je suis le seul à connaître. La façon dont tu ondules, le torse plaqué sur mon dos, ton bas ventre au creux de mes reins, l'éclat que prennent tes yeux alors que tu te laisses prendre à ton propre jeu. Cette moue boudeuse qui sied si bien à tes lèvres, je suis sûr le point de craquer mais ton tempérament de glace et de feu prend le dessus. C'est aussi une façon de contrôler ton désir en espérant que je n'ai rien vu ni senti ... comme au temps de Poudlard ...

Il me suffit de poser mon index sur ta bouche, de laisser s'écouler un « chut » léger pour qu'un sourire innocent naisse. Tu y déposes un baiser avant de le kidnapper avec tes dents et de te diriger vers la sortie à reculons.

Pas besoin d'être attentif, je connais le chemin par coeur. Je peux me consacrer entièrement à toi. Profiter de ta chaleur, de ta voix, rien ne compte en dehors de ça, m'émerveillant encore que tu es bien voulu de moi. Que mon amour pour toi avait trouvé son alter ego.

Quand nous entrons dans ce restaurant, tu crois que nous allons simplement dîner tranquillement et passer une soirée comme tant d'autres. Loin de moi cette idée. Bien au contraire, je te réserve quelques surprises.

Un serveur nous accueille et nous mène directement à notre table. Il nous installe dans un coin de la salle, légèrement à l'écart. Une jolie petite lampe posée sur une longue nappe baigne l'alcôve d'une lumière discrète qui souligne le caractère intime de ce repas. Nous sommes face à face et tu peux voir mes yeux pétiller de bonheur.

Nous prenons quelques canapés salés pour nous ouvrir l'appétit. Mais ais-je besoin d'une telle mise en bouche ? Non, je le sais bien. Ma gourmandise est féroce, ma gloutonnerie impitoyable, ma voracité implacable, ma faim de toi ardente comme au premier jour. Tu me regardes en souriant car tu peux lire mon envie tapie au fond de mes yeux. Une musique douce plane, nous enveloppant, nous isolant un peu plus des autres. La touche finale, dernière note pour débuter cette soirée que je souhaite parfaite.

Sans que tu t'en rendes compte, j'ôte ma chaussure et, discrètement, mon pied effleure le tien. Tu me lance un regard un peu étonné puis un sourire avenant naît sur tes lèvres, m'encourageant à pousser mon exploration plus avant.

Que vas-tu penser ? Vas-tu aimer ? Ne me jugeras-tu pas trop sévèrement ? Toutes ces interrogations réfrènent quelques peu mes élans mais ma convoitise est si grande et si pressante que je me laisse finalement aller à mes envies.

Tu recueilles mes doux frôlements sur ton être. Tu les sens monter et descendre le long de ta jambe et ces mouvements t'excitent. Tu commences à avoir chaud mais tu restes assis là, sagement, sans rien dire. Tu me souris et attends la suite de ces envoûtants événements. Alors je me décide. Je me déplace légèrement pour avoir plus d'ampleur et ainsi remonter plus avant sur ta cuisse. Mon talon exerce des caresses plus appuyées et du coup mes orteils effleurent accidentellement ton sexe.

Parfois, je te vois remuer sur ta chaise, ce qui me laisse à penser que ton pantalon doit commencer à être bien rempli par la manifestation de ton désir. Cette idée éveille en moi le besoin de pousser plus loin ce petit jeu.

Le serveur arrive pour prendre notre commande et je m'interromps. Il dépose discrètement nos apéritifs. Nous choisissons des mets légers mais raffinés. Dès son départ, ne te laissant que peu de répit, je reprends mes douces caresses pour te donner encore plus de frissons, plus de sensations.

Je remue légèrement sur ma chaise, faisant de légers mouvements du bassin comme lorsque je suis assis sur toi tout en portant à mes lèvres ces belles olives vertes fournies avec l'apéritif. Sensuellement, je joue avec ces fruits, les faisant rouler dans ma bouche.

Je l'ouvre parfois pour que tu puisses voir ma langue réjouir cette petite boule à la fois si dure et si tendre. Par moment je laisse mes dents mordiller la chair gorgée de jus que mes douces pressions font perler et à d'autres mes lèvres arrondies lui servent d'écrin avec comme seul filin de sécurité cette discrète aspiration que tu pressens.

Je me lèche lentement les doigts après chaque olive. Cette vision t'enchante. Tu peux aisément t'imaginer à leur place. Cette fantaisie te ravit et je peux voir tes yeux briller de mille feux.

Je redouble d'ardeur pour te plaire. Je veux tant que cette soirée soit inoubliable. L'ambiance devient de plus en plus ardente et notre désir tout aussi enflammé. Nos regards sont intenses et nos gestes très explicites.

L'amour, la passion et le désir planent tout autour de nous. Si nous pouvions voir nos auras, nous constaterions de douces et torrides couleurs, alternant un bleu désir à un rouge luxure.

Mon pied atteint ton entrejambe et sensuellement je caresse ton désir, grossi par l'envie. Je câline cette dure et douce partie de ton être. Je te frôle, te dorlote pour te donner toutes les perceptions que te concèdent mes attouchements.

Ta respiration devient de plus en plus haletante. Tes joues prennent de jolies couleurs. Ton embarras pourrait se voir pour un oeil averti tel que celui du serveur, mais il ne nous fait aucune remarque en apportant nos plats. Ignore-t-il ce qui se trame dans son restaurant ? A-t-il assez de noblesse d'âme pour ne pas nous faire remarquer qu'il n'ignore rien de notre activité ? Comment parviens-tu encore à maîtriser un tant soit peu ton corps et les émotions qui le traversent ?

Personne ne peut surprendre notre jeu car je suis très discret et mesuré dans mon comportement et mes gestes, mais ai-je envie de me cacher ? Ou ai-je envie d'exposer mon amour au monde entier ?

Je veux tant te plaire ! Tu peux tout me demander. Je t'offrirais tout ce que tu veux tant mon amour pour toi est puissant et loyal, beau et sincère... tendre et pur.

Soudain je remarque tes yeux. Un léger sourire éclaire un instant mon visage et me fait me poser des questions sur la suite des évènements. Mais mes interrogations se dissipent très vite quand je sens ton pied effleurer mon mollet. Tu participes au même jeu et quand je le sens remonter le long de ma cuisse, Je sais que notre soirée fera partie des plus belles que nous avons déjà passées

Je savoure tes attouchements telle une rose ouverte et offerte pour recueillir la rosée du matin. Les sensations que tu me donnes, excitent mon avidité. Nous sommes là, nous donnant de douces exaltations à la vue de tous mais nous aimons tels deux amants seuls au monde.

Nous nous aimons par nos regards, nos sourires, nos attitudes... nous sommes heureux.

Il remonte le long de mon entre cuisse et soudain je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit souffle de plaisir tant cette sensation est plaisante. Tandis que nos pieds vagabondent, nous nous délectons de ces mets si fins et délicats. Nous avons les plaisirs du palais mélangés aux approbations du toucher.

Nous sommes en train de nous caresser et plus rien au monde n'existe. J'ai du mal à suivre mon repas comme si de rien n'était, mais ce qui me ravit le plus c'est de voir à quel point tu as des difficultés à te concentrer sur le tien.

Souvent, nous nous regardons en souriant de bonheur. Nous sommes heureux. Je n'en peux plus. Je sens en moi monter un désir encore inconnu à ce jour. Je suis fou de félicité tant le plaisir est intense. Je remarque que ton ravissement est aussi grand que le mien. J'ai fini mon plat et je décide d'explorer d'autres horizons.

Innocemment, je fais tomber ma serviette. Je regarde pour vérifier que personne ne me voit et perfidement, je me glisse sous cette si jolie table.

J'ai à peine le temps d'entendre un « non » venant de toi, mais c'est trop tard. Je me trouve déjà devant ton désir grossi par l'envie. La nappe me cache et personne ne peut observer mon manège.

Je déboutonne ton pantalon et dégage ton sexe gonflé pour pouvoir le porter à mes lèvres. Ma main le prend doucement et je constate qu'il est dur et chaud, gonflé de désirs, réceptif à mes caresses et avide de nouvelles sensations.

Délicatement, le bout de ma langue le frôle. Je peux rapidement constater que cela ne te laisse pas de marbre. Mes va-et-vient te procurent de douces sensations et je peux voir ta gène mêlé d'envie se manifester par tes caresses sur mes bras.

Je le prends entièrement en bouche ce qui a le don de te faire pousser un petit gémissement. Je m'active pour te donner tout le plaisir que celle-ci peut t'offrir.

Ma langue te gratifie de toute ma passion. Je continue ces douces embrassades quand je sens ta main me serrer le bras avec plus de force. Je comprends que tu es en train de me prévenir de tout arrêter car tu es sur le point de jouir.

Je pourrais obéir, tout stopper et revenir à ma place. Mais je ne le fais pas. Je n'en ai pas envie. Je veux que cette soirée soit une fête pour toi et je continue mes caresses.

Plus la pression de ta main sur mon bras grandit, plus j'accentue mes baisers sur ta verge tendue. Mes va-et-vient ne tardent pas à te procurer une douce et exquise jouissance.

Je recueille en moi le fruit de ton plaisir, ce qui me prouve, si cela était encore nécessaire, que tu as aimé cette distraction.

Malicieusement, je remonte à ma place et reprend le cours du repas comme si de rien n'était. Je te regarde et te sourit mais je vois que la table a été desservie.

Je comprends que le serveur est venu débarrasser pendant que je m'employais à te donner du plaisir. Machinalement, je le cherche des yeux et, quand je croise son regard; je comprends qu'il sait mais qu'il ne me jugera pas.

Il nous apporte la carte des desserts et nous suggère une île flottante. Est-ce sa façon de nous faire un clin d'oeil sur ce qui vient de se passer ? Nous ne le saurons jamais, mais nous acceptons ce dessert avec plaisir.

* * *

Vous voici arrivez à la fin de cet OS. Juste un petit rappel : Notre coeur est fragile alors même dans la critique, soyez doux ... 


End file.
